


Bruce Bucks

by NicolexoN



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, First Dates, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolexoN/pseuds/NicolexoN
Summary: Tony Stark is trying to get lucky and needs someone to entertain his target's brother. Enter an unwilling Bruce Banner.After all, what're best friends for?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Bruce Bucks

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in Peace to Chadwick Boseman, gone entirely too soon. Wakanda Forever!

“Brucie, my best friend! My science _brotha_ ,” Tony called out, barging into the once silent biology lab one Thursday afternoon while Bruce was documenting changes in his bacteria experiment.

Bruce sighed, thankful that at least _this_ time he was the only person present to be disturbed by Tony’s overall inability to speak in an inside voice. He pulled away from the microscope and began jotting down the effects of exposing sample A to outside elements. 

He did not respond to his friend, fully aware that when Tony spoke in that overly cheery tone he was either extremely intoxicated or was gearing up to ask his socially awkward best friend to do something he _did not want to do._

Tony trotted towards him, bag catching on one of the tall lab chairs and almost causing him to hit the floor. The boy glared at the chair, snatching his bag strap from around the back of it, as if the inanimate object was at fault for Tony almost busting his ass. 

Bruce rolled his eyes, still refusing to engage; maybe Tony _was_ intoxicated. After ten years of friendship, Bruce was physically incapable of being surprised at the boy's eccentricities - even at one o’clock in the afternoon when they still had lectures left to attend. Tony _did_ have a habit of sucking down whiskey like it’s water.

“Brucie, babe, do me a solid?” He asked with a greasy smile, plopping his bag onto the black top, scattering some of Bruce’s paperwork.

Bruce glared at the boy, dropping his pencil to reach out and straighten the now messy papers containing his research. “No.”

Tony whined, dramatically draping himself across the table. “You gotta at _least_ let me explain before you shut me down, buttercup.”

Bruce said nothing as he switched out sample A for sample B and leaned back over the microscope. Tony never needed prompting to run his mouth anyway.

“Okay, so boom,” Tony sat up, clapping his hands to signify the start of his monologue. “I’m trying to get with this hottie, legs for days and a permanent scowl. We’ve been out twice and he likes me; likes what my tongue can do, but we’re having an issue.”

Bruce twisted the fine focus to get a better look at sample B.

“His parents are wack as _fuck_ and won’t let him go out without taking his brother with him, even though he’s twenty fucking years old. _You_ know I have no qualms about tagging a brother duo - but beefy and blond ain’t really my thing.”

Bruce pulled away to jot down a finding, then changed the objective lens and leaned down to take another look at the growth of sample B.

“So both times I set the guy up, which I don’t get _why_ he has trouble getting a girl to go out with him since, objectively he’s fucking hot. First was Pepper and she emasculated him. Then Darcy freaked him the fuck out.”

Bruce grabbed sample A, noticing an odd similarity between the two and switched it out, twisting the fine focus again to get a closer look.

“So, I figured I’d think outside of the box - pun intended there - and bring you. You’re pretty hot; trust that I wouldn’t claim you if you weren’t. Thor will just eat you up _and_ you had a thing for meathead jocks in high school anyway _._ ”

Tony propped his feet up on the table and leaned back slightly in the chair. Bruce didn’t have to look at him to know he was _so satisfied_ with his great plan.

Bruce pulled away from the microscope and made a notation to keep an eye on sample A, as the diluted sample shouldn’t be progressing as fast as pure sample B.

“Pass.”

“ _What,_ why?!” Tony demanded, almost tipping over in his haste to sit up and gawk at his best friend.

Bruce shrugged, flipping his note book closed as he began to pack up his work and planned to head to the library to start studying for his early morning calculus exam. 

“I don’t want to,” he said simply, carefully putting the petri dishes containing his samples in the box labeled _Banner, B_.

Tony was silent, watching Bruce as he deposited his box in the samples closest and shut the door. He narrowed his eyes as Bruce moved the microscope back to its assigned place, gathered his notes, and placed them inside the attached folder.

Bruce calmly slid his journal and pencil into his messenger bag and turned to leave the lab without sparing Tony a glance.

“It didn’t have to come to this,” Tony said lightly, rummaging in his bag, pulling out a half eaten Snickers bar, a toothbrush, and a handful of condoms. 

Bruce stopped and turned to face his best friend, neutral expression in place. “What’re you talking about?”

Tony grinned, yanking out a piece of paper and slapping it on the lab table looking so _pleased_ with himself. The shorter male took a step closer to see what the psychotic bastard was trying to show him.

“That is _invalid,_ Anthony,” Bruce tightened his grip on the strap of his bag. “I gave you five _ten years_ ago, you’ve had to have had copies made.”

Tony cackled and slid the dollar bill shaped piece of paper across the table towards Bruce. “You can’t prove it, so you _have_ to grant my request.”

Bruce glared at the sheet of paper. It was colored green with crayons, with poorly drawn dollar signs placed on all four corners, _Bruce Bucks_ written in eleven-year-old Bruce’s handwriting smack dab in the middle.

When he had gifted Tony the bucks _ten years ago_ , he figured they would be cashed in for trivial things like making Bruce do his homework or getting him to go watch the newest scary movie in theaters.

He had not intended for one to be cashed in as they walked down the busy New York streets (aged _fourteen)_ and came to a stop in front of a tattoo parlor.

Nor did he think one would be shoved in his face along with a thick joint filled with marijuana during one of their Science Bro sleepovers (Bruce will admit to having greatly enjoyed the high).

Bruce knows for a _fact_ that Tony has gone over five, but _god damnit_ the bucks look identical down to the brand of paper (Bruce _checked_ ). 

He let out a suffering sigh and slid back into the lab chair, carelessly letting his bag slide from his shoulder and hit the floor. “What’s this guy’s name?”

***

“Can you at least try to not look miserable?” Tony snipped at his best friend as he pushed the entry door to the diner open.

Bruce glared at the back of Tony’s head, wanting nothing more than to send a punch his way. He came here to distract some random asshole so his friend could get some time with this week’s flame. He’s being a _team player,_ Tony should be offering to buy him a fucking island in thanks.

Tony did offer, but Bruce countered with tickets to the next Mets game.

“Be quiet,” he hissed, stepping through the door after Tony. “I’m here, that’s all you get.”

Tony snorted, scanning the diner for whatshisname. Bruce didn’t actually remember to ask for his best friend’s date’s name.

The boy turned to him, expression serious. “You be nice to him, Bruce. At the end of the dinner, if you want to leave the code word is _bologna._ If you want to go home with him, you slut, the code word is _Brussels sprouts_.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, waving off his friend’s instructions. “I’ll be screaming bologna five minutes in, I assure you.”

Tony led them to a booth near the back, grinning at a long-haired, pale person. “Loki, baby, lets go.”

_Loki_ smirked up at Tony, sliding from his side of the booth and started towards the entrance they just came from.

“Go?” Bruce hissed, grabbing Tony’s arm as the boy moved to follow his date. Bruce was _not_ okay with this; he was under the impression that they would all be having dinner together - collectively. That’s how you do a double date!

Tony turned back to look at him, snickering. He shook Bruce’s hand off, not too gently shoving him into the now empty side of the booth. “Thor, Bruce. Bruce, Thor. Enjoy babes.”

Without waiting on an affirmative, Tony peeled out of the diner, to where, Bruce had no idea.

_That motherfucker._

Bruce took a deep breath, eyes closed as he struggled to not get up and walk right back out of the diner. He should have known better than to agree to this farce without getting more details. To take some of the blame off of himself, Tony probably would have lied anyway.

“Um, hi,” a deep voice greeted awkwardly, effectively pulling Bruce out of his internal musings.

Bruce opened his eyes and finally looked at his _date_.

Oh.

_Shit_ , Bruce hates that Tony knows his type so well.

The person sitting in front of him was unbelievably handsome. The man was built like a tank, muscles bulging even in the modest v-neck he wore. He had a full sleeve of tattoos covering his left arm, drawing Bruce’s attention to the dark ink. He took in the snarling lion with a crown donning it’s head proudly, the chilling skull with trees protruding from its eyes that morphed into a detailed forest, and the multitude of other tasteful and masculine prints inked into his skin. _Thor_ , Bruce’s memory provided, had a strong jaw and piercing blue eyes. His long blond hair was in a low, messy ponytail.

Bruce barely managed to stop his infatuated sigh.

“H-hi,” Bruce stuttered, realizing he’d been blatantly checking the man out for a few moments.

By the slight smirk on his face, Thor was also aware.

“Your new glasses suit you,” Thor commented lightly, picking up his menu to decide on what he’d eat.

Bruce had just gotten new glasses the previous day; his old ones having been snapped in half by him rolling over on them after having accidentally fallen asleep while reading. If Bruce wasn’t so distracted by the man’s compliment he would have asked how Thor knew his glasses were _new_ , considering this was the first time Bruce had laid eyes on the man. 

“I have an astigmatism,” Bruce blurted out, instantly hating himself for being so fucking weird.

Thor looked up from his menu, a soft smile on his handsome face. “That’s good to know.”

Oh, _God_. 

Bruce’s cheeks blushed red and he quickly picked up his menu to cover most of his face. He couldn’t believe he _said_ that. 

Thankfully he didn’t have to stew in embarrassment too long. Their waitress came and they gave her their drink and food orders; then lapsed into an awkward silence. Bruce, biting his tounge to avoid saying anything else stupid and Thor, not sure how to start a conversation with the nervous boy. 

Bruce briefly wished his big-mouth best friend was here to commandeer the conversation, naturally making sure it revolves around him.

“So, um, how was your day?” Bruce forced himself to ask, hands clasped in his lap.

“Good,” Thor said brightly, always the chatterbox, given the opportunity. “I passed my CPR clinical exam.”

Bruce’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “That’s pretty cool, congratulations. What’s your major?”

“Kinesiology, I'm going to be a physical therapist.” Thor gushed, drawing a smile from Bruce.

Bruce thoroughly enjoyed speaking to students who had a clear goal and were dedicated to doing their best. He didn’t have anything in common with the floaters who just came to party and go wild now that they were away from their parents.

Not judging, just being honest.

“That’s a rewarding career, helping fix and heal.” Bruce said, sending a polite smile to their waitress as she deposited both their drinks and food onto the table. “What school do you go to?”

Thor snorted and then took a sip of his water. Bruce paused, fry halfway to his mouth, worried he somehow offended his date.

“We go to the same school.”

Bruce grimaced, having always been in his own world and not going out of his way to socialize. That’s not what he’s _there_ to do; his studies are his primary (only) focus.

“I’m sorry, I’m kind of oblivious sometimes,” Bruce mumbled sheepishly, stuffing the fry into his mouth and averting his eyes from Thor’s gaze.

They began eating, once again in a slightly awkward silence. Bruce made sure to mentally berate himself for ruining the mood, but blaming it on being out of practice in terms of socializing. Maybe he should start making friends that aren’t Tony?

Too much effort and no purpose, he immediately concluded.

“We haven’t had any classes together, though, right?” Bruce asked suddenly, figuring it would be nearly impossible to miss Thor sitting in one of his lectures.

Thor finished chewing his mouthful of pasta before speaking, amusement clear on his face. “We had physics together last year.”

Okay, _jeez_ , still shitty but not that bad. In addition to having been focused on the class, Bruce had also been a little busy making sure Tony didn’t develop an Adderall habit. He opened his mouth to laugh it off, intending to repeat that he was a little oblivious. 

Thor continued.

“You’re also in my calculus class this semester.”

Bruce looked up at Thor, his expression full of guilt. “God, I _suck_. I’m sorry.”

Thor laughed out loud then reached for his water and took a drink. “You do always look so focused sitting in the front row, I’m not surprised you never noticed me in the back.”

“I just try to lay low now, Professor Strickland isn’t my biggest fan,” Bruce smiled and started cutting into his salmon.

“You did correct his teachings on multi-variables,” Thor pointed out with a snicker. “Quite, um, _passionately_.”

“He reported me to the _dean_ for that; it’s not my fault he got his degree from a cereal box!” Bruce growled, his uncomfortable meeting with the Dean of Students still fresh in his mind - three weeks later. He stabbed his salmon with a little more force than was needed.

“Good to know someone understands what’s going on,” Thor said, looking a little embarrassed. “I’m thinking of dropping the class, something about the concepts just aren’t clicking.”

And Bruce forty-five minutes ago would have simply nodded and commended Thor on his ability to acknowledge his strengths and weaknesses. But Bruce _now,_ did something so very out of character.

“I could tutor you,” he found himself offering before his brain could stop him. This man had the potential to be a _distraction_ and Bruce Banner doesn’t tolerate distractions (excluding Tony).

Thor looked at him in surprise and Bruce’s brain was screaming at him to rescind his offer immediately.

“I’d like that,” Thor said honestly, a soft smile on his face as he looked at Bruce in earnest. 

The brunet nodded stiffly, cheeks rapidly reddening and butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He averted his eyes and forked some salmon into his mouth to avoid saying some idiotic like _I could fall in love with you_.

“You’re really pretty when you blush,” Thor said softly, eyes widening suddenly, alluding that he hadn’t meant for that to leave his mouth.

Bruce gaped at the blond, momentarily stunned. Sure Thor was technically on a date with him, but it’s not like Thor _actually_ asked him out or anything. The fact that he found Bruce _pretty_ was more than enough to increase Bruce’s blush ten-fold.

“Thank you,” Bruce whispered, dropping his eyes back to his food to try and calm his rapidly beating heart.

They finished their meals in silence, sneaking shy glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Each time their eyes met they both bashfully looked away. 

Soon their waitress came with the check (Thor paid) and cleared their table.

“Would you -“

“Maybe we -“

They both chuckled and Bruce motioned for Thor to continue.

“Would you like to go for a walk?” He asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

Bruce agreed and soon he found himself walking out of the diner as Thor held the door for him.

The New York air was warm, not yet uncomfortably scorching. The pair walked closely down the nearly empty streets, a calmer environment when compared to the ever lively streets of the inner city.

Thor shared that a high school football injury inspired him to pursue a career in physical therapy after having had to go through the program himself. He told Bruce all about his little brother Loki, stating that his ever-sharp tongue was lethal and how he could argue down the most stubborn of men. The blond also told him that he was a pretty decent cook and slyly offered to cook for Bruce on their _next_ date, which the boy bashfully accepted.

Bruce revealed that he was a double major, studying for a biology degree and a business degree. The shorter male also told him that he was an only child, though he never actually felt like it considering how much time he and Tony spent together. He reminisced on some of Tony’s more insane schemes where he inevitably got them into trouble and Bruce was always tasked with getting them _out_ of said trouble. He shared with Thor that he enjoys playing the piano and wanted to do it professionally, but his father had been adamant that no career with longevity would be attainable via tapping on keys.

Somewhere along the way they ended up holding hands, Thor pulling the other male closer to him; Bruce laying his head on the taller man’s shoulder, sighing a happy sigh.

When they turned back and made it to Thor’s truck, the blond offered to give Bruce a ride home since Loki and Tony had yet to return and Bruce thanked him as they piled into the truck.

The pair situated themselves on the bench of Thor’s ride, music playing softly when the blond cranked the vehicle on. Bruce pulled the seat belt from it’s position, stretching it to click in place. 

Sometime during their walk Bruce had accepted that Thor was more than welcome to distract him. The man was _handsome_ and sweet, he took his studies seriously and could cook on top of that. Thor oozed confidence without being cocky and Bruce was so _into it_.

Before Thor began driving Bruce’s body kicked into action, his brain a cloud of lust. He unbuckled his seat belt and shot over to Thor’s side of the bench. There was a genuine look of surprise from Thor before his shirt was fisted and his lips were claimed in a passionate kiss.

The blond quickly got with the program, hands moving to Bruce’s slim waist and dominating the kiss. He turned to urge the smaller male onto his back, covering the body with his own, sending a shiver of anticipation up the scientists’ spine.

Thor situated himself between Bruce’s legs, both refusing to stop kissing the other. Teeth clashed and tongues tangled in desperation, harsh groans and needy panting filling the truck as the pair molded together in fiery passion. 

Bruce’s hands moved to the man’s ponytail, maneuvering the elastic from the base; immediately sinking his hands in the soft strands and delighting in the growl he received when he tugged _just so_.

Thor’s teeth sunk into the junction between Bruce’s neck and shoulder the same time Bruce’s legs wrapped around Thor’s hips brushing their groins together.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bruce moaned, uncaring how needy and wanton he sounded in the mist of such intense pleasure.

The larger man began leaving sensual kisses and small bites up Bruce’s neck, hands diving underneath his shirt to caress the soft skin with skilled and calloused hands.

Bruce tightened his legs, clutching the back of Thor’s shirt; he was more than willing to let this man fuck him right here and right now.

The stimulation from their grinding groins, the rough hands gripping his bare skin, and the teasing of his sensitive neck was almost too much. He let out a strangled whine of Thor name, pulling him impossibly closer.

A single hand expertly unlatched his pants, sliding under both barriers and wrapped around a growing erection.

“Don’t stop,” he desperately panted, nudging Thor’s head up to claim his lips again, thrusting his tongue into the wet heat.

There were three sharp raps to the window above the pair, causing Thor’s hand to withdraw from Bruce’s pants and detach their lips. Bruce stayed flat on his back, chest heaving and legs still wrapped around the other man as Thor looked up to see who had interrupted them.

He reached up to let the window down and a second later Tony’s amused voice floated into the steamy truck. “Well, well, well. I’m going to assume Thor is going to let you ride him- I mean _give_ you a ride home, Brucie?”

“Yes, Tony. Thank you, _bye_ .” Bruce squeaked, wanting his smug bastard of a best friend to just _leave._

“Would you be able to take my brother home?” Thor asked politely, not nearly as mortified as Bruce was.

“Sure thing, Point Break.” Tony answered and then decided to further embarrass Bruce. “So you’d say this is very much a Brussels sprouts situation, right, best friend of mine?”

“Anthony, _leave_.” Bruce hissed, covering his face as Tony loudly cackled and stepped away from the truck.

Thor raised the window back up then gently removed Bruce’s hands from his face. He placed most of his weight on his forearms and looked down at Bruce with an amused expression. “Brussels sprouts?”

***

The following Monday Bruce had his head buried in his calculus book as he shuffled into class, finishing up re-reviewing the chapter in preparation of the day’s lecture.

When he glanced at the table he usually claimed for himself (and placed his bag in the extra seat to keep someone from sitting next to him) it was already occupied by a single person.

He gazed at the blond Adonis slouching in the chair twirling a pencil between his fingers and staring off into space as he walked closer. Intense _want_ shooting through his veins as their weekend activities jumped to the forefront of his mind.

Bruce slid into the available seat with a smile as he noticed the two coffees sitting on the table.

“Hey, you,” Thor greeted, sitting up slightly and throwing an arm around the shorter male’s shoulder.

“Hi,” Bruce said softly, tilting his head up towards the blond, mischievous glint in his hazel eyes.

Thor laughed lowly and leaned down to kiss the other male in full view of their entire class; neither one of them paying attention to the sudden onslaught of whispers from their classmates.

“Fuck me after class,” Bruce whispered as they slowly parted and Thor leered at him, a promise of what’s to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you could not tell by my generic and bland description of Bruce doing biology things OR by my probably incorrect use of a CPR clinical exam, I majored in neither subjects.
> 
> Leave some kudos or comments if you'd like!


End file.
